L meets Beyond
by melindalayla1369
Summary: Beyond asks Misora to use her phone to ask L is he can meet up with him. BBXL/LXBB


**L meets Beyond**

In the victim's house awaits Rue Ryuzaki and Naomi Misora. They are investigating anything the murderer could have possibly left behind as a clue to his next murder.

 _I'm 95% sure Misora was talking to L on the phone earlier in the bathroom. I must get a hold of him,_ Ryuzaki inquires "Ms. Misora?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Misora replies.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone for a moment. I need to check up on someone," Ryuzaki lies.

"Oh, uh, alright." She hands her phone to Ryuzaki.

"Thank you. Please excuse me." Ryuzaki heads towards the door and walks outside. He punches in the numbers for Wammy's house. It rings...

"Hello?" an elder man answers.

"Rodger, are you able to get a hold of Watari? I must speak with him immediately."

"Yes, of course," Rodger recognizes Ryuzaki's voice, for he was a former child taken in at Wammy's house. "One moment please." Corny music plays while Ryuzaki is on hold...

"Hello?" Watari answers.

"Yes, Watari?" Ryuzaki replies

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I am able to visit L, see how he's doing."

"L, a young man on the phone wants to visit you. He says he knows you." Ryuzaki hears Watari talking to L.

"An old pal, eh? What is this young man's name?" L answers

"Let me ask." Watari's voice is clearer, "Pardon me, but I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Ryuzaki."

"L, this man claims he is 'Ryuzaki,'" Watari tells L.

"Ryuzaki... What is his first name?" asks L.

"Sir, what is your first name?" Watari's voice is clearer again.

"Rue," Ryuzaki replies.

"He says it's 'Rue,'" Ryuzaki hears Watari say.

"Rue Ryuzaki... I would like to meet this young man. Ask him for a time and place," L replies.

"L said he would like to meet you, sir. He would like to know when you guys are meeting up," Watari says to Ryuzaki.

"How about tomorrow at noon, his place?"

"He suggests tomorrow at noon, here."

"Yes, that is fine," L says in his casual monotonic voice.

"L said that would be fine. Please come to the Kira Investigation Headquarters tomorrow whenever you wish to see him."

"Okay, thank you, Watari. See you tomorrow." Ryuzaki hangs up the phone and goes back in the house and hands the phone back to Misora.

"What was that all about?" Misora asks.

"Well, I get to see my old friend tomorrow. I look forward to it." Ryuzaki tries not to show any emotion towards the woman.

"Well, alright. Shall we pick this case up another time, then?" Misora suggests.

"Yes, I will see you in two days."

The time has finally come. It's 11:50 and Ryuazaki is on his way to the Kira Investigation Headquarters to see L. As he approaches the building, L sees a shadowy figure on the camera, unable to make out the face. "Let him in," he says. When he gets inside, he takes the elevator to the floor L is on. He sees the young man sitting in front of a computer, alone. _Why is he alone?_ Ryuzaki wonders. He slowly crawls up to L on all fours without making a sound.

"I've been expecting you, Ryuzaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," L says calmly without turning around to see who was there.

 _How did he know I was even here?_ "Yes, I have finally arrived." He stands up.

L turns around and sees an exact copy of himself. His eyes widen.

Ryuzaki looks down with a blank expression and rubs the back of his neck nervously. He closes his eyes and puts his hand back at his side. "I finally get to see you again, L."

"Who are you, and why do you look just like me?" L stands up and walks slowly towards the clone of himself. He examines his body carefully.

Ryuzaki stands there quietly with his eyes closed, cheeks turning pink. "I want to be you," he whispers.

"I can see that..." L walks around Ryuzaki to further inspect him. "You have my figure and everything, even the natural black hair," he notices and returns in front of the man, staring intently at him.

"I've always wanted to be like you..." Ryuzaki confesses. He looks up at L, somewhat sad. _He probably doesn't remember me..._

"Why do you look so sad? You shouldn't be sad- here, have a piece of my cake." L walks over to the desk he was sitting at earlier and gets a slice of cake. "It's strawberry, my favorite." He hands Ryuzaki the cake.

"Thank you, L... I appreciate it." Ryuzaki picks up a piece of cake with his fingers and eats it slowly. He takes another piece, a bit bigger this time.

"Oh, hang on one second, Ryuzaki. You have a smudge of icing in your nose." L leans in and licks off the icing on his nose.

Ryuzaki blushes and gives a small smile. "Thank you." _That was kind of cute..._

L smiles back and eats another piece of the cake. He stares at the replica of himself in a way that makes Ryuzaki smile. He picks up a strawberry on the plate with his forefinger and thumb and places it at Ryuzaki's lips.

 _Feeding me, I see._ Ryuzaki feels a cool strawberry against his lips as he parts them. He takes a small bite and chews it nervously.

"Delicious, isn't it?" L removes the strawberry from the replica's lips and takes a bite for himself, finishing it.

"Mhm," Ryuzaki nods, mouth full. He decides to pick up a piece of cake off the plate and places it at his idol's lips. He watches as L takes the piece of cake between his fingers when he accidentally places his lips on his fingers.

L's face began to slightly flush red. "Sorry about that, Ryuzaki."

 _He's blushing again. He might have a crush on me, or he could just be nervous about meeting someone "new."_ Ryuzaki notices. "That's quite alright. Hey, is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

L pondered a moment, his thumbnail in his mouth. "No, nothing I had in mind. What about you, Ryuzaki?"

"Well, this place is pretty big, do you mind giving me a tour?"

"I suppose that's alright," L says. "Follow me." They head upstairs. "This is my room, and over here is Watari's room. There are plenty of extra rooms, if you would like to stay. I enjoy your company, Ryuzaki. You can have your own room."

 _I'm 80% sure L might have a crush on me. Why else would he want me to stay?_ Ryuzaki stares at L, lost in thought, thumbnail in his mouth.

"Ryuzaki, you've been staring at me like that for the past few minutes, what's on your mind?" L asks.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about whether or not to stay. I'll let you know later, " Ryuzaki lies, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Alright. Well, that's about it. What do you think of this place so far?"

"Well, it sure is big. By the way, do you have any jam?"

"Jam?" L looks at him strangely. "Yes, come this way." He leads Ryuzaki to the fridge in the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door for him. "Here you are."

"Awesome," Ryuzaki says as he reaches in the door for the strawberry jam. He pops off the top and scoops it up by the handful. He eats what he has in his hand and offers, "Would you like some, L?"

L had never seen anyone do this before. Then again, he has some pretty strange eating habits too, so he has no room to talk. "Sure, I'll have a taste."

Ryuzaki gives L what was left on his fingers. He places his jam-covered fingers to his clone's lips. He feels L's soft, warm lips curl around his fingers as he licks and sucks off the jam.

"My turn," L states. He dips his fingers in the jam jar and places them on Ryuzaki's lips.

 _Now I'm 90% sure He has a crush on me._ Ryuzaki closes his eyes and slowly licks off the jam from L's fingers.

Once the jam was gone, L gives the younger man a longing look.

 _Why is he looking at me like that? Does he want to continue?_ "What's the look for, L?"

Without saying a word, L steps towards Ryuzaki and places his lips on the copy.

Ryuzaki gasps in shock by the kiss. _I knew it! 99% sure of him having a crush, if not 100%. I actually kinda like this though..._ Ryuzaki realizes.

L breaks the kiss, his face red. He looks at Ryuzaki shyly. "I- I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I don't know what happened... I've never experienced this before, and I felt kissing you was the right thing to do. Again, my apologies..."

"There's no need to be sorry. To be honest, I actually like it... Your lips are soft and sweet," Ryuzaki admits.

"Oh, well, alight." L proceeds to attempt to kiss Ryuzaki again.

Ryuzaki feels the warm sweet lips again. He kisses back this time, testing L's boundaries by slowly wrapping his arms around him. Shortly after, he feels L's arms wrap around him. _I think I'm starting to fall for him... But, he has to know..._ "L," Ryuzaki breaks the kiss. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well... My name isn't actually Ryuzaki... It's Beyond... Beyond Birthday."

L stared at him wildly. "You're one of my successors..." he whispers. "I remember you..."

"Yes, I grew up in Wammy's house too... L, I would love nothing more but to work with you," Beyond smiles.

"I suppose you could. It would be a pleasure working with you-"

Beyond cuts him off by hugging him tightly. _I couldn't be happier. I definitely have feelings for him._ "Oh, thank you, L!"

"You're welcome, Beyond," L says, returning Beyond's hug. "Beyond, there's something I also must tell you."

"What is it, L?"

"Well, I really like you. I've never really had experience as a boyfriend, so would you like to be my first?"

"Yes, I would! You would be my first too."

L looks shocked. "How has someone as good looking as you never had a partner?"

"I suppose it's because I'm like you and don't normally get emotional like this..."

L places his lips back on Beyond. "That's alright, we're in this together..."


End file.
